The Daughter I Never Had
by oncerforlifeig
Summary: When Emma came through the portal, she ended up in Regina's house. So what would have happened if Regina adopted Emma?
1. It Was Only The Beginning

_**This is a new story and I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

><p>How could this happen? I had planned everything accordingly, I never thought in a million years that this would happen. Everything was supposed to run smoothly but instead, I had this one flaw and it wasn't a small flaw. She was supposed to be sent off somewhere else but instead she was here in Storybrooke with the rest of us.<p>

Out of all places, why did she end up in my room, in a baby crib? That damn portal her idiot parents thought would work must not have and my guards were just too stupid to see that. I frowned as I walked over to the crib and leaned over it, looking at this baby who stared up at me smiling. "Emma, that must be your name. It's on your baby blanket." I picked up the blanket, studying it as I ran my fingers across the stitched letters. I remember having a blanket similar to this when I was younger, long ago.

Emma's crying snapped me out of my daze, causing my eyes to quickly look down at the fussy baby. "What's the matter dear?" I cautiously picked her up, I hadn't held a baby before so this was all very new to me. I placed her on my shoulder, I had seen my mother do this, and lightly patted her back. When I heard a burp, she settled down so I put her back in her crib, only to turn my head and see spit-up on my shirt. "Oh no! Emma!" I growled, heading to my closet to change shirts.

After putting on a new shirt, I sighed as I tried to figure out what to do next. "I think we'll get you to a nice family and they'll take good care of you." I smirked and noticed she was asleep so I went downstairs to fix myself something to eat and call Gold, he knew how to handle problems like these.

After grabbing a cup of yogurt I called Gold on the phone and had him come over. "So what's her name?" He asked as we stood a few feet from the crib. "Emma. She doesn't have a last name yet. At least not to my knowledge she does." He had this devilish smirk on his face after I said her name, "Emma...Interesting. I'll see what I can do about finding her a home but until then, she's going to have to stay with you. So I suggest you go buy some milk dearie."

I folded my arms, "You mean to tell me no one else can take care of her until the adoption agency finds her a home?" He shifted his weight on his cane, "Unless you want her to go to Miss Blanchard." I rolled my eyes and huffed, "No, she can stay here. Just make this happen as fast as possible, please." Asking him for help was like watching the Charmings kiss, sickening. But I knew he knew exactly how to handle this.

"Will do Madame Mayor. Have a good day." He walked out the front door, still smiling. Something was up but I was broken out of thought by Emma's crying once again. As I jogged upstairs, I realized I should probably go stock up on milk like Gold said and buy clothes and other things she might need. Once I reached her and picked her up, she almost immediately stopped crying, "You just wanted some company, didn't you? Well we're going to go to the store. How does that sound?"

I held her up in front of me and I smiled. She gurgled and giggled, something about her smile made me happy in a way. Maybe it was the innocence, she was stuck in the middle of a fight between her parents and I, she didn't ask for any of this nor does she deserve it. But she couldn't stay here, she had to leave so she wouldn't break my curse, and I knew nothing about raising a baby. Absolutely nothing and wasn't truly interested in finding out, I can admit I have no patience whatsoever.

I put some booties on Emma's feet and wrapped her in her blanket, grabbed my purse and we made our way to the store, I do enjoy shopping, it's so calming. First stop was the clothes store, she needed a nice little wardrobe, and after about 15 minutes of shopping she had enough clothes to wear 3 different outfits a day for 2 months.

It was fun picking clothes for her and she was a quiet baby, she didn't cry the whole time, giggling every time I showed her an outfit. "Next stop is the grocery store then we can get back home dear." I figured by now she would be fussy or antsy but she was yawning, even better. I could shop without having to stay in her eyesight, she liked to see my face for some reason, I guess it was reassuring to her.

I wanted to be sure I had enough milk to last her at least a week, maybe two, depending on how long it would take Gold to find her a foster home. After strapping her in the carseat Gold was kind enough to leave me before he left my house, I put the groceries and clothes in the front seat and drove back home. I sat Emma in the living room on the couch, still in the carseat, as I brought everything in and put them up.

I knew that I would have to get some work done but I also knew she wouldn't let me out of her sight, so I picked her up, holding her ever so softly in my arms, and took her with me to my office. Luckily the only thing I had to do today was sign papers, but when I walked into my office there was a bassinet and stroller in the middle of the floor. "Who the hell was in my house?!" I growled but was sure not to upset Emma.

The only person that knew a baby was in my house, in my care, was that imp. I took a deep breath, I'll handle him later, now I needed to handle more important business. I sat the curly, blonde haired baby in the bassinet and pulled it up right next to me so I would be in her eyesight. She gave me a small smile and gurgle before letting me work. About 30 minutes later she started to get fussy, "Oh Emma please, I'm almost done dear. Just a few more papers and then I'm all yours."

But she wasn't content with that answer, I glanced down to see her bottom lip trembling, signaling that she was about to let out a loud cry. I placed my hand on her stomach and rubbed it, tracing circles and amazingly she stopped. She calmed down and her cheeks went back to their normal color, her frown faded and she giggled. I smirked, "You really know how to get what you want from me, don't you?"

She had to have understood me because she laughed and had such a bright smile across her lips. I left my hand on her stomach as I finished up my paperwork and took my glasses off, sighing of relief. My phone started ringing, "Hello?" I furrowed my brow, waiting for a response, trying to figure out who it was. "Madame Mayor? Good you're home. We'll be there shortly." I recognized the voice, the imp. But who the hell was "we"? He hung up before I could say anything else.

Emma tilted her head, staring up at me, "Come on Emma. Apparently we're going to have company." We went to the kitchen, I figured she was hungry by now so I poured some milk in a bottle and began to heat it in a pot on the stove. While waiting, I started to think about whether I should keep her or not. She had really taken a liking to me and it would break my heart to hear her screaming as they took her away but she wasn't my daughter.

She belonged to my sworn enemies but this would be the perfect revenge, raise their daughter and use her against them. No, that's not fair, I wouldn't want them to use my child against me, it would be wrong. I needed help to make this decision, a knock at the door interrupted my train of thought. As I opened the door, Gold and two other people were on my doorstep, "How may I help you?" I asked with a slight frown. Why were these strangers on my doorstep? "We're here for the child, Madame Mayor."

I stepped aside, allowing them to enter, exhaling deeply as I closed the door. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but it was the right thing to do. "Where is she?" Gold asked, his two friends, a lady and man, scanned the room and saw the baby clothes I bought, along with a few toys. "She's asleep." I tried my best not to frown, this unannounced visit didn't sit well with me. "I see you purchased things for her. I'm sure her foster home will appreciate it." The lady said as she began packing some of the stuff.

I just gave a faint smile and nodded, "And who will be her foster parents?" I placed my hands on my hips and the man looked down at his paper, "A nice couple in Boston. They have 8 kids already but they are willing to take in one more." I furrowed my brow, "Eight kids?! And how is she supposed to get the care she needs with eight other kids fighting for attention?" Gold pulled me to the side, "If I didn't know any better Madame Mayor, I'd say you were trying to find an excuse to keep the child." I huffed, "Don't be ignorant. I'm just merely suggesting that they find a foster home where she can get all the attention she deserves. I'm willing to care for her a little while longer." He looked at me and smirked, "You want to keep her don't you? Admit it and we can sign the adoption papers now. She'll be yours to keep."

I frowned, "That's a pretty bold statement you're making. You just want to pawn her off on me. Fine. Give me the papers." The man walked over and handed me a pen, "Sign here and date, and Emma will now be Emma Mills." I took the pen and signed the paper without a second thought. "Emma Mills." I said to myself with a smile, I liked the sound of that. "Congratulations, you are now the mother of a baby girl." The man and woman said as they left. Gold was still smirking, "Yes congratulations your majesty."

My eyes widened, "What did you just call me?" He bowed, "Why, your name of course. It is your majesty isn't it?" I narrowed my eyes, "How is it that you remember?!" He straightened his posture, "I made it so that once I heard the child's name, I would instantly remember. Fail safety. Now, won't you excuse me. I have some work to tend to in my shop." He began walking toward the door and I grabbed his arm, "No! You don't get to walk away!" He yanked his arm from my grip, "Please." He said through gritted teeth and I had to obey, he opened the door, "Have a nice day Madame Mayor."

And he closed the door behind him. As mad as I wanted to be, I couldn't help but smile because I was now the mother of a little girl. I couldn't believe it, never in a million years did I think I would have a child, let alone raise the child of my sworn enemies. It seems I just might get my happy ending after all.


	2. My Little Swan

After giving Emma her dinner time bottle, I cradled her in my arms as we sat in my bed. Her yawn was so precious and I could see the tiredness in her eyes as she rubbed them. I softly moved her hand, not wanting her to rub her eyes too much, "Is my little princess sleepy?" I cooed as she grabbed my finger, for a little baby she sure had a nice grip. For a moment I felt like she was biologically mine, we had made a connection and she clung to me like I was the one who actually gave birth to her and it melted my heart. I would move the Earth, go to Hell and back for this little miracle in my arms and I wanted her to know it. "Emma, mommy promises to love and protect you no matter what. I will never leave your side and I'll be with you for all eternity. I love you my little swan."

She looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes and let a smile form, "What? You like when I call you my little swan?" She started waving her arms around, reaching up for me to pull her closer, "I'll take that as a yes." I softly laughed as I held her up to eye level and gave her a kiss. Another yawn escaped her mouth, "Come on sweetie. It's bedtime." I placed her in her crib that was by my bed and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams my love." I gave her another kiss and within a minute, she was out like a light. I sighed happily as I watched her for a moment, sleeping so peacefully, softly snoring. I felt myself beginning to yawn, I was just as tired. I got comfortable under my comforter and took one last look at her before turning off the light and resting my head on my pillow, wishing on a star for the knowledge on how to raise this baby girl laying in a crib next to me. I slept for maybe four hours before being woken up by an agitated cry. I was so startled I almost fell out of my bed, glancing over to see Emma crying. "Come now dear. Sssh. I'm here." I stood over her, rubbing her stomach, attempting to soothe her but it wasn't helping.

"Are you hungry? Wet? What sweetie? Please, tell me what you want and I'll do it." I was still rubbing her stomach when she softened her cry but her lip was still trembling as she poked it out at me, about to start crying again. "Let's get you a bottle, maybe that's what's wrong. Is my little swan hungry?" I lifted her up, hoping that she would calm down if I held her. Once downstairs, I put her in the bassinet and warmed a bottle. She was still antsy but she didn't cry while her bottle was warming up. I decided to stay downstairs with her, turning on the tv to have a distraction for her. I read in a book that swaddling her was the best was to keep her comfortable so I did just that. I coddled my little swan in my arms and once I held the bottle up, she instantly opened her mouth. I chuckled, "So you were hungry. Guess I'm getting the hang of this after all. Let's see what's on television." She grabbed my hand, drawing the bottle close to her and I gave my baby girl just what she wanted, she took her time drinking the milk, guess she just wanted to be with me.

I flipped through the channels trying to find a random cartoon when I came across some weird show called Scooby Doo, she seemed to like it so I left it on that channel. "We're going to have to find you better cartoons to watch dear." I brushed the little hair she had, out of her face. Eventually after finishing her bottle, she was knocked out again. I sighed of relief, placing her in the bassinet and stretching across the couch, hoping to get at least two hours of sleep before she wakes up again. She saw something in me and I couldn't pin point what it was, maybe after she gets a bit older, I'll know what it is. I closed my eyes, silence filled the house, that is until someone knocked on the door. I groggily jumped up, glancing at Emma who was still asleep, then looking at my watch to see it was 8am.

"Ugh, go away…" I said in a low tone, regretting having to get up. I walked over to the door frowning, wondering who the hell this was interrupting my sleep, only to open the door and see Mary Margaret standing there with a bright smile. I raised my eyebrow, shifting my weight to one side as I leaned against the doorframe, "Yes?" She pulled a bag from behind her back, "Just stopping by to tell you congratulations. You'll make a wonderful mother." She handed it to me and I took it, a dumbfounded expression on my face. She was giving me something, congratulating me. Huh? No one had shown me kindness like this since we've been here. "Oh. Thank you Miss Blanchard. She's asleep right now but I'll bring her by Granny's later and introduce her to everyone then." I slightly smiled, wondering how everyone would react, especially Mary Margaret, her real mother. "Oh wonderful. I can't wait to see the little cutie." And with that, she turned and walked away, telling me to have a good day. I returned the greeting and walked back inside, reaching into the bag and pulling out a stuffed animal, a swan. Weird but I shrugged it off and placed it next to Emma, still hoping she would stay asleep while I fixed us breakfast. Not only did she let me fix our food, I was able to take a shower and get dressed as well, my little swan must've really been tired. I was fixing her diaper bag since she was coming to work with me today when I heard her stir, "Well good morning sleepy head."

I picked her up, both of us smiling at each other, "Did you have good dreams?" She just giggled, and then I noticed she was holding onto the stuffed swan. "Oh, you like that huh? Mommy will let you keep it." There was no harm in it, she was an infant, she didn't know the truth like I did and I wasn't planning on telling her. She tried biting it's beak and I pushed it down from her mouth, "No sweetie, we don't eat stuffed animals. Come on, let's eat and get to work." I fed her while I ate my two pieces of toast that had egg and ham in between them. I've learned I have to make stuff that I can eat with one hand when I'm with Emma, babies aren't going to allow you to sit and eat a meal. After she burped, I grabbed her diaper bag and my briefcase, locked up the house and headed to work, where I'm sure Emma would get plenty of attention. "Good morning Madam May- Whose baby is that?" My assistant Allison asked as she held my usual cup of morning coffee. I smiled, "This is Emma Mills, my daughter. Say "Hello" Emma." I held her up to Allison, who grabbed her as I took my cup of coffee. "Hi Emma...I didn't know you had gotten pregnant or had a baby."

She studied my body to see if there was a change, "She's adopted dear. Any calls?" I asked as I walked into my office, setting down all Emma's stuff. She followed me, "Just two, Mr. Gold called and said it was urgent. And the sheriff called." I huffed, "Everything is always important when Gold calls." I mocked and raised my eyebrow, "What did Graham want?" Allison sat Emma, who had latched onto her tightly, down in the bassinet I had brought, "He said they found a child on the outskirts of town. He wasn't sure what you wanted to do with him." I nodded, "I'll handle Gold. Call Graham back and tell him to take care of the boy and bring him by Granny's this afternoon. We'll further discuss matters then." She left my office, cracking the door behind her. I slumped into my chair, sighing deeply before picking up the phone and calling Gold.

"And what's so urgent Gold?" I glanced at Emma who had fallen asleep. "Someone broke into my shop last night. I would like whoever it was to return what they stole and we can forget this ever happened..." I frowned, "And why didn't you just let Graham know?" He chuckled, "Because I know how close you and the sheriff are. I know you'll get the message to him quicker and more efficiently." I started to raise my voice but remember Emma was in the room, "Listen, you better be glad Emma is in the room or I'd be letting your ass have it right now!" I growled through my teeth. "Please." Was all he said and I could feel my eye twitch, then there was a click on the other end. He hung up the phone! I couldn't react the way I wanted to, I'll have my revenge later. I began going through paperwork, signing and filing, the usual stuff.

Halfway in Emma woke up and was making these gurgling noises, "I know precious but just let me finish these last few papers and mommy will take a break." She clapped and giggled. Was she really understanding me? I signed the last paper and got up, making silly faces at her as I stood over her. She reached up for me and of course I picked her up, "You've been really good today. Mommy will have to reward you later, maybe some cartoons before you go to bed." Her face lit up as she clapped again. I fed her lunch and held her as I finished up the little work I had left. "Aaand finished my little swan. You ready to go to Granny's?" I playfully tapped her nose. Allison came in my office, "Madame Mayor?" I looked up from Emma, still smiling, "Yes?" She walked over to me and handed me a wrapped box, "Congrats. I went out and bought it during my lunch break." I was shocked, another present? "Why thank you Allison. That was really thoughtful." I took the box and opened it, Emma attempted to help. It was a teething ring with swans on it. This was getting weirder now. "It's perfect. How did you know she liked Swans?" Emma quickly grabbed it and put it in her mouth, "Oh I didn't. I just saw that it was a teething ring, I didn't realize there were swans on it."

I furrowed my brow, "Hmm. Well thank you. As you can see, she loves it." I chuckled and let Allison off for the day. It was almost time to head to Granny's and I wanted to be on time. "Party time princess. Let's get you in your little dress and shoes." My little princess looked so cute in her yellow dress and black booties. We were on our way to Granny's where I was sure that there was at least a dozen people ready to lay their eyes on the new edition to my family. The whole ride there she was making weird noises, I figured it was just baby talk. When we pulled up to the diner, I could see people running toward the door to see us. I just smirked and grabbed Emma's bag, throwing it over my should as I reached in and grabbed Emma. Walking toward the door, I saw everyone run back to their original seats and pretend like they were doing something else. A laugh escaped my lips as I opened the door. I quickly fixed my face, attempting to be serious but it didn't last long. "I saw you all. It's okay. Come meet Emma." I said with a warm and genuine smile.

A few people walked over, greeting Emma and congratulating me. "She's such a pretty baby! And that dress is so cute." Granny said as she let Emma grab her finger. I noticed Mary Margaret sitting in a booth watching us with a smile on her face. I walked over, "Mind if we join you?" She looked up at me, "Of course not." I sat the baby bag down, "Would you like to hold her?" She nodded and I gently passed Emma to her. I sat down, "She's so precious. Oh Regina you're so lucky. Hopefully one day I'll have a little bundle of joy." My smile weakened for a moment, "Yes, one day I do believe you will. Until then, would you like to help me with Emma? Watch her when I have too much work or meetings, things like that." Mary Margaret's face lit up, "I'd like that." I actually felt bad for her. Why?! She destroyed my happiness so I destroyed hers. And here I was feeling sorry for her. But wait- She would have to watch me raise her daughter. Help me take care of her but Emma would call me mommy, not her. This might work in my favor after all. "Thank you. You hear that Emma? You have a new friend." Emma just smiled and tried to grab Mary Margaret's necklace. She fancied jewelry, but then again most babies do. "Madame Mayor?" Was all I heard when I turned around to see Graham standing there with a little boy dressed in peculiar clothes. "Graham? Is this the child you were talking about?" I furrowed my brow as I studied his features.

"Yes m'am. He says his name is Pinocchio and that he is from the…Enchanted Forest?" My eyes widened but I quickly fixed them, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I stood up and fixed my jacket, "Miss Blanchard, watch Emma for a moment while I speak to the Sheriff and our little visitor." I grabbed his hand and he looked at me with a mean look, "I remember you!" I quickly pulled him outside with Graham following. "What is your name?" He crossed his arms, "I already told you! And you're the evil queen!" I gritted my teeth, "I am not some evil queen! Now, little boy, where are your parents?" He looked around, I could see the lost in his eyes, "I…don't know. My papa, I don't know where he is but he's somewhere in this town." I sighed, "Should I put out a search for his father?" Graham asked and I nodded. "He can stay with me until we find his father." I reluctantly said, I couldn't risk him raising suspicion in the town. "Are you sure Regina? You do have your hands full with a baby. I'm sure Miss Blanchard would be happy to take the boy in." I narrowed my eyes, "He will stay with me until you find his father so I suggest you get to it." I stated firmly.

He nodded and drove off. I kneeled down to the child's height. "We're going to find your papa but from now on your name is August Boothe and you are from New York. You didn't come from the Enchanted Forest and you must never mention anything about your life before or I will end you and your father. Do you understand?" His little eyes widened, "I understand." I stood up and grabbed his hand, "Good. Now come along. I'll buy you an ice cream and then we're going to head home." We walked back inside and sat down. I ordered him a small bowl of ice cream and he ate it like he hadn't eaten in forever. "So what did you find out about him?" Mary Margaret asked as she cradled Emma, who was asleep, in her arms. "Well Miss Blanchard, meet August W. Boothe. He's from New York and his father is somewhere in town. Graham's out now trying to find him." She looked at the boy, "Wow. He seems as if he hasn't eaten in days. And where did those clothes come from?"

I shook my head, "I imagine his mom must've been a performer or something and that's why he's dressed like that. No matter. He's staying with me until we find his father. I'll buy him some clothes in the morning." She smiled, "That's awfully sweet of you Regina, really." It was sweet, but I was trying to keep my secret safe and if that meant babysitting for a few days then I would do just that.


	3. I Can't Believe This

_**Okay. I understand that I haven't updated this in awhile, I've just been trying to update all the other things I'm writing. I promise that if you're patient with me, you won't be disappointed.**_

* * *

><p>It had gotten dark outside when everyone started leaving the diner.<p>

Emma was still asleep in Mary Margaret's arms and August had fallen asleep on the seat next to me.

We had talked about numerous things, she even offered to watch August if I needed her too.

I couldn't understand how she was so nice.

It was actually quite sickening at one point but those are the type of people who are excellent at dealing with children so it works.

"I guess we better get home. We have a busy day tomorrow with trying to find August's father." I said as I stood, beginning to gather up all Emma's things.

I gently shook August but he refused to wake up.

I narrowed my eyes, "I'll put Emma in the car and you can carry August."

I reluctantly nodded, grabbing and picking August up and following Mary Margaret to my car.

As she strapped Emma in her carseat, I placed August beside her, putting his seatbelt on him.

"Good night Madame Mayor. Sleep tight Emma and August."

She smiled at me and I smiled back, "Have a good night Miss Blanchard." I politely spoke before driving off.

I needed to think quickly about what to do with August.

If I gave him to Geppetto, better known here as Marco, he might blow my cover.

Until I can truly think of a better solution I guess I'll just have to care for him.

He looks about ten or eleven, it shouldn't be that hard.

I pulled up at the house, there's no way I can carry August and Emma, plus I want her to stay asleep for as long as possible.

My only option was to wake him up, "August, dear wake up."

His eyes opened and I stopped softly shaking him.

"Come on, we'll go inside and you can get into bed."

He grabbed Emma's baby bag for me and waited at the door.

I carefully picked her up, trying to stay quiet as well.

I wasted no time opening the door and heading upstairs.

I put Emma in her crib and thanked August for carrying her bag.

"Do I sleep on the floor?" He asked, looking around with wide eyes.

I imagine he was amazed at the big house.

I shook my head with a small chuckle, "No dear. You'll sleep in a bed. Come on."

I took his hand and lead him to the guest room.

I definitely have to get him some clothes tomorrow.

He climbed into bed, "Now remember, your name is what?" I asked, wanting to make sure he understood.

"August W. Boothe. Can I just say it's August?"

I grinned, "Sure. But in school when they ask for your last name, it's Boothe. Tomorrow we'll get you some regular clothes and enroll you in school. Also, there's no mention of magic or anything Enchanted Forest-related here. No talking about that. Understood?"

He sighed, "I know. Your curse wiped everyone's memories. I won't say anything."

He yawned and I turned the light off but left the door open, "Good. Sleep well August."

I headed back to my room where my daughter was.

I was relieved when I saw she was still asleep.

I couldn't bother to change clothes, I was much too tired.

I just got into bed and by the time I nestled my face into the pillow, I was out like a light.

I figured my precious daughter wouldn't allow me to sleep throughout the night so it wasn't a surprise when she started crying after I had slept a few hours.

I picked her up and tiredly made my way downstairs to fix her a bottle.

"You enjoy waking mommy from her sleep, don't you?"

I looked down at her and she just grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smile as I shook my head, turning my attention back to the bottle as it sat in the bottle warmer.

"Is everything okay?"

I heard a soft voice and turned around to see August standing behind me rubbing his eyes.

I raised both my eyebrows, I didn't think Emma cried that loud, "Oh yes, everything's fine. She was just hungry. I'm sorry that she woke you."

He yawned, "It's okay...I wasn't sleeping well anyway."

I tilted my head, "Would you like a warm glass of milk?"

He nodded and I slightly grinned, grabbing a glass and the milk from the fridge.

"Were you having a nightmare?" I asked as I poured the milk in the glass and placed it in the microwave.

"Something like that. It's weird, it felt like I was dreaming about memories that I've never had."

I almost dropped the glass when he said that.

The curse.

How was he being affected by it?

I thought he escaped it, he knew exactly who I was.

"What kind of memories?" I handed him the glass and grabbed Emma's bottle and began feeding her.

"Thanks. Growing up in an orphanage and...being adopted by you."

He looked up at me and furrowed his brow.

My eyes widened, "Interesting. I'm sure after a good night's sleep, you'll be able to wake up and know exactly what your dream meant."

I assured him with a small smile.

In the meantime I need to talk with that imp because this wasn't making any sense to me.

By the time both of them finished their milk and I burped Emma, they were ready to go back to sleep.

I walked August back to the guest room, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Once I heard soft snoring I walked back to my room and placed the already asleep Emma back in her crib.

Without a second thought I climbed back in bed and slept until my alarm woke me up.

I groaned as the sunlight beamed through the curtains and hit me in the face.

I opened my eyes but my sight was still blurry from being tired and I saw a figure standing by my bedside.

When my vision cleared I saw August, "Is something wrong?"

My voice was a bit raspy.

"Can I watch cartoons mom?"

I shot up in my bed when I heard his question.

There are two errors in that sentence.

One, how does he know what cartoons are?

And two, did he just call me mom?

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call me mom?"

He slowly nodded, "Well yeah, you did adopt me, didn't you?"

I hesitantly nodded, "Right. Uh sure, you can go watch cartoons. Just be quiet, okay?"

He smiled, "Okay."

And with that, he ran out of my room and downstairs.

I glanced over my shoulder to still see Emma asleep.

I quickly reached for my phone and called Gold.

"Madame Mayor?" He asked and I frowned, "Who else would it be?"

"Well I am a business man so there are plenty of people who contact me on a daily basis."

I scoffed, "If you say so. Gold, do you remember Pinocchio?"

He was quiet for a moment, "Ah yes, the wooden boy that turned human. I ran into him yesterday while I was in the woods. He kept babbling on about me being Rumplestiltskin so I fixed it."

He fixed it?

"What did you do?"

He chuckled, "I gave him a nice little potion to twist his memories around so he could fit in just fine with everyone else."

That's it!

"And you couldn't resist the urge to make him my son?"

I could feel his smug smirk through the phone, "Think of it as a gift from me to you."

I almost wished I could jump through the phone, "You've got a lot of nerve you imp!"

He tsk'ed, "Madame Mayor you should watch how you talk to people who do you a favor. I must go, you can continue gripping at me another time."

I hung up the phone before I said something that I might have regretted.

He's totally twisted everything around, but I guess it's better than having August know the true and having to worry if he'll tell anyone.

I sighed and laid back down as I stared at the ceiling.

I have gotten myself into a situation I have no idea how to handle.

When Emma awoke, we headed downstairs for breakfast and sure enough August was sitting on the couch watching television.

I cautiously watched him, I didn't want him to think anything was wrong.

He was laughing at whatever it is that he was watching when he noticed me, "Hey mom. Hey Emma."

He grinned and I smiled, "Good morning sweetheart. Enjoying your cartoons?"

He nodded, "I love Mr. Peabody and Sherman. I wish I could go on adventures like them. Sesame Street is next! Can I stay home today and watch?"

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge, "Yeah, I think we'll all stay home today. I'm going to be working in my office if you need me."

He cheered, "Yay! Thanks mom."

This was too weird. "You're welcome dear. Be sure to eat some cereal, breakfast is-"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I know…" He interrupted with a grin.

That damn imp has really strapped a load on my back, but I have to find a way to not worry so much.

Feeding Emma always made me smile though.

The sounds she makes are just too cute, plus she never fails to stare at me the entire time.

As if she was studying me.

Every time I looked at her I wondered what the future held for her, for us.


	4. My Magic Mirror

I put Emma back down for her mid-morning nap and sat down behind my desk.

I need a solution to the problem I have been introduced to.

I only wanted one child and now I have two.

Maybe it isn't as bad as I think, the only one who knows is Gold and I know he won't say anything because he risks putting himself in danger as well.

The two children who were unaffected by my curse, are both here under my roof, in my care.

I seriously had nothing to worry about, everything was still going according to plan.

Everyone was still cursed and there wasn't anyone to remind them of their pasts.

Okay.

I can do this.

I must regain my composure.

I could hear August laughing at the television, he really did have his memory altered.

I need to call into the office and let my assistant know I'd be working from home today.

"Hello, Allison?"

"Yes Madame Mayor?"

I sighed, "I won't be coming in today. I need to stay home and care for Emma. So any paperwork I need to sign, please bring it by my house."

"Yes ma'am. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Just do as I asked." And I hung up the phone.

I can't let people hear fear in my voice, they'll think I've started becoming weak.

That's the last thing I need, is people asking if I'm alright.

No, I can't show them what lies beneath this mask.

"Mom?" a voice called out and broke me from my daze.

I looked up from a sleeping Emma who was lying in her bassinet to see August standing in my office doorway.

It was weird to hear him call me that.

"Yes dear?" I wondered what he needed.

"Can I go play in the front yard?" he asked shyly.

I nodded, "Yes but stay where I can keep an eye on you."

His face lit up and he gave me a huge smile, "Thank you mom!" he answered before darting upstairs to change clothes.

At least with him outside, I could make some phone calls.

In between reading reports I would glance out of my window and see August outside playing with a stick.

I assumed he was sword fighting.

I definitely need to get him enrolled into school as soon as possible.

I picked up the phone and called the elementary school, I knew the principal pretty well.

Mrs. Addams was more than accepting of August and I couldn't help but be so thankful to her.

After all, I didn't even have any paperwork on him, saying that he legally belonged to me.

But I guess being the mayor has it's perks.

It's time to call my trusty magic mirror to make sure things stay the way they are.

"Sidney, get over here now. I need your help." was all I said before hanging up the phone.

Five minutes later there was a knock at my door.

I quickly went to answer it and led Sidney into my office, "Who was that kid outside?"

"Someone I've adopted. I need your help with getting some paperwork. He was found out by the side of the road and he doesn't know where he came from."

Sidney furrowed his brow, "Regina, how am I supposed to get paperwork on a kid with no background?"

I frowned, "All I want to hear you say is Yes Madame Mayor."

"But-"

"Ah!" I narrowed my eyes and he sighed.

"Yes Madame Mayor. I'll do what I can."

I rolled my eyes and went to sit back down.

"Good. I need this before the end of the day because he starts school tomorrow."

Sidney's face fell, I knew it was too great of a task to complete in a day but it had to be done and I knew if he worked hard, he could do it.

"Is that Emma?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why no, it's my new pet monkey. Of course it's her."

Sidney actually smiled at her, I had never seen him smile in our land.

His face usually stayed pretty neutral.

"She's very adorable. Congratulations."

I softly grinned, "Thank you."

I guess Emma sleeping could put a smile on anyone's face.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here."

Sidney pulled a folder from inside his jacket and placed it on my desk.

"Allison told me to bring these to you."

I nodded and pulled the folder toward me, it was the papers I needed to sign.

A mayor's job is never done.

"Thank you Sidney, I'm positive you'll have those papers I asked for in my hand by nine o'clock sharp. You may leave now."

"Anything for you, Madame Mayor."

As Sidney left out of my office and began walking down the street, I couldn't help but be grateful that I had someone like him on my side.

No matter what, my magic mirror has always done just as I asked.

Even if he told me it wasn't in my best interest, even when I went against his wishes, he was loyal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So sorry for this chapter being so short but I'm trying to update everything. I haven't forgotten about this story.<strong>_


	5. Sweetness and Uproar

Not once did I ever think about how difficult it was to raise a child, let alone two.

I had mixed emotions about it, on one hand I was slightly excited about having two people who were going to love me. Then on the other hand, I had two new overwhelming responsibilities to care for on top of being Mayor in this town.

How on Earth was I going to juggle being a mother and mayor? The answer to that question didn't even matter nevus I was going to have to do both if I wanted to keep living this life I had went through so much hell just to create. When Sydney left to complete his task, I let Emma continue napping and August came inside for a snack.

I was in the kitchen fixing him a sandwich when he walked up behind me and gave me a hug. I slightly jumped at the sweet gesture, turning around to look down at him.

"To what do I owe such sweetness?" I grinned as I ruffled his hair.

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking me in. You didn't have to but you did." He gave me the brightest smile and it gave me a feeling I only got when Emma would smile at me. I bent down to meet him at eye level, "What do you say we bake cookies tonight?"

He gasped and nodded with such excitement, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Good. Now you go eat your snack while I finish up some things and feed Emma, okay?" "Okay mom." I watched as he took the plate I handed him and sat at the table with a glass of milk, quietly eating.

When the children are in my presence, I never doubt that it was the right decision to keep them. Maybe it's because of their precious faces.

If we had still been in the Enchanted Forest, there's a 60% chance that these two wouldn't have survived their first encounter with me. I was just that heartless of a person, especially when it came to adults, but there's this small soft spot for the innocence of children.

As I made my way into my office, I was greeted by another sweet smile. "And hello to you too, my little swan." I reached into her bassinet and picked up the feather-light child, her green eyes staring into mine.

I was just about to tell her something when the phone on my desk rang. A tad agitated, I walked over to pick it up, only to hear Sydney speaking fast. "Slow down Sydney! I can't understand a word you're saying! What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath, it sounded like he was running. "I was getting the file you wanted to have made on August when there was a bunch of shooting going on in the center of town! Someone's been shot and we can't find Graham."

I shook my head as I tried to understand what was being said to me. "Okay, I'll call Sheriff Graham and see if I can get him. Where's the scene exactly?" I quickly placed Emma down before rounding my desk to grab my phonebook.

"Right in front of Granny's."

"Alright. Stay there and make sure no one touches anything." I firmly instructed before hanging up the phone. I called Graham twice but no one answered. I groaned in frustration as I tried to figure out my next step. I needed to get down there but I couldn't take the children with me. Not only is it unsafe but I don't want them to see a dead body.

The perfect idea popped into my head and I acted as quick as I could, calling up Mary Margaret and asking her to come over and keep an eye on them. Of course she said yes and as soon as she got in the door, I handed her a list of instructions before taking off to Granny's.

I can't have situations like this happening in my town or the people will go into a state of panic.


	6. Gone Too Soon

Flashing lights.

A blaring horn.

By the time I reached the scene, the paramedics were packing the victim inside the ambulance.

I looked all around but couldn't find Graham within the crowd yet not once did I ever consider the possibility of him being the one that got shot.

"Madame Mayor!"

I heard someone shout just before a firm hand was placed on my shoulder.

Turning on my heel, I faced one of the paramedics, "What happened? Who was it?"

The young man hung his head, "The Sheriff. He didn't make it..."

It felt as if someone had punched me in the gut, knocking out all the wind I had in my system.

"No..." I replied in shock quietly, eyes swelling with tears.

I hadn't even realized how much I cared for Graham.

The years he spent locked away in my castle, cursed to do my bidding whether he wanted to or not, must've impacted me more that I'd like to admit.

"We have to get him to the morgue and Dr. Whale insists you come as well. Something about a John Doe waking up..."

Too much information in just five minutes.

"Al-alright. Let's go."

He helped me into the back of the ambulance and the entire ride to the hospital, I never took my eyes off the black bag that sat on the stretcher in front of me.

The bag that contained the only other person in this town I cared anything about and yet in a flash he was gone.

I couldn't bring myself to cry in front of everyone else, I couldn't allow weakness to be shown.

_"You're a queen Regina, and queens don't cry. They fight."_ My mother's words rang in my head as we pulled up to the hospital.

I got out first and went inside, my hands stuffed in my pockets with my head down as I made my way to the nurse's desk.

"Madame Mayor, Dr. Whale is expecting you. Straight down that hall."

Following where the nurse pointed, it only took a minute or so before I ran into him.

"What's this about the John Doe?" I asked, too distraught to even have an agitated tone.

He simply escorted me into the room where...no...him?!

I gasped but immediately attempted to find an excuse for it, covering it with a cough.

"He's suddenly woken up. He's been out for weeks."

I stood still, my eyes blinking slowly.

"Okay...let me know when he starts talking. That's what's important."

All he did was stare at the ceiling, his eyes had met mine momentarily so he knew we were in the room but he remained silent.

I would've stayed but I needed to find out more information on Graham, obtain the official reports and head back home.

It would be midnight or probably later before I could leave this place and I'm sure Snow wasn't having much of a hard time with Emma and August...at least I hoped she wasn't.


End file.
